


Pleasure and Pain

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [18]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley wants to hurt. Rebekah is happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #18 'Pain.'

Rebekah dragged her nails across Hayley’s back, not quite hard enough to draw blood. “Harder” cried the hybrid.

This time, Rebekah really dug in, Hayley arching into the source of her pain. Both women smelled the blood trickling down the curve of Hayley’s spine.

Hayley’s eyes turned yellow and the veins on her face popped out. Rebekah didn’t mind; she knew from past experience it was a sign of pleasure, not distress.

Rebekah stuck a bloody finger in her mouth, enjoying the taste of Hayley on her tongue. She loved that only she could cause Hayley simultaneous pleasure and pain.


End file.
